ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Location Confirmed
Back in London, the gang waiting at Primrose Hill when they heard that the Zoni rescued Clank from the Red Hood. Terra: Anything? Ratchet: They just said to meet us here in Primrose Hill. Kiva: Primrose Hill, huh? I'm not seeing anything in this fog.. Terra: They'll be here. Ratchet: ...I can't believe I left Clank alone and get caught. Why I didn't listen to him? He was right. He's always right. I should've listen to him when I had a chance! Terra: Your determination to save Sasha is a brave thing, but sometimes, you have to pay attention to what's around you. Or so my heart tells me. Kiva: Gosh.... Ratchet: ...Thanks, Terra. You know how to put a captain's heart at ease. - Terra smiled. Kiva: Yeah. We'll find Clank. - Suddenly, the Zoni returned Clank as promised. Clank: Hello, Ratchet. Ratchet: Clank! Zack: You're okay! Clank: I am glad you are all okay. Ratchet: Yeah, me too. I mean, you too. Uh... Angela: Did Jason made any changes within your circuitry? Clank: He almost did, but the Zoni woke me up and guided me back to you all. Zack: And the puppies? What about them? Clank: I'm afraid they are held prisoner in the De Vil place. Silver: I...don't follow... Kiva: Yeah, me neither. Clank: The De Vil place is where Cruella lives. From what I heard, Cruella won't kill the puppies herself. Zack: Why? Clank: Killing them will ruin her reputation as a fashion model. Plus, all of the hard work with it. Kiva: Gosh... Come to think of it, that makes a lot of sense. Ratchet: So, she has both Jasper and Horace to kill the puppies and get the coats herself. Mari: Correct. Let's not forget about Jason Todd too. Clank: I had a scan of his face before the Zoni rescued me. Kiva: That's awesome, Clank. Can we see? - Clank take out his scanner and revealed the face of Jason Todd to the gang, which Terra feel more terrified. Kiva: Terra? Are you okay? Terra: *quietly* He's from my nightmare... Kiva: Jason Todd... Ratchet, we have to stop Red Hood now. Ratchet: I know, Kiva. Clank, think we can follow the Zoni to the De Vil place? Clank: Yes, but not without Pongo and Perdita. Kiva: Well, they should be here any minute now. And...Clank? Clank: Yes? Kiva: Welcome back. And...we missed you. Clank: I miss you all, too. - Kiva smiled at Clank as both Pongo and Perdita finally made it to Primrose Hill. Kiva: Okay, the gang's all here. Ready to go? Mari: Yes. I suggest we walk out of London first. - The gang agreed, prepared for a rescue operation and walked out of London, having several spaceships ready before them. Ratchet: It might get cold out there. Kiva, I suggest you ride on Aphelion until we get there. Either that or riding with Terra. It's your call. Kiva: Well, I think I'll ride on Aphelion. Ratchet: Alright then. Hop on in. Terra, hope you can keep up. Terra: Sure. - Kiva gets on Aphelion and the main hatch closed, following Pongo, Perdita and the Zoni to the De Vil place. Category:Scenes